Weasley is our king
by Rayssa Cunha
Summary: Hermione está tão revoltada com Rony que termionou o namoro, mas o que ele fez? Será que foi tudo um mal entendido? Ou ele realmente fez algo horrivel?


- IDIOTA, MENTIROSO, CRETINO, TRASGO, DEMENTE. - cada insulto era mais um soco que a morena dava no ruivo que tentava a todo custo segurá-la.

- Hermione calm... - o ruivo foi interrompido.

- COMO VOCÊ PODE? EU TE ODEIO! - falou a ruiva se soltando e correndo para o dormitório que dividia com Padma e Lilá, chegando lá encontrou as duas sentadas conversando. - VADIA! - rosnou a morena apontando para loira.

- VADIA NADA, VOCÊ QUE NÃO CONSEGUI SEGURAR O HOMEM! - riu jogando o cabelo. A morena que tinha lágrimas nos olhos as segurou, pegou o vaso que viu a sua frente e jogou na menina, depois saiu correndo, passou três vezes no mesmo corredor e a porta apareceu, sentou nada cama e chorou, como ele pode beijar a Lilá Brown, agarrou o travesseiro e soluçou, ouviu um barulho na porta.

- Sabia que estava aqui. - falou o moreno se aproximando. - Como você está?

- Como acha que estou? - falou a garota enxugando as lágrimas.

- Não se precipite. Escute o que ele tem a dizer. - falou o moreno passando a mão no cabelo da morena.

- Não sei se consigo. - falou deixando um soluço se apoderar de seu corpo.

- Vai consegui. - ele a abraçou.

X

- Mione precisamos conversar. - falou o ruivo sentando na cadeira ao lado da morena na biblioteca.

- Não precisamos nada. - falou ela guardando suas coisas, e se levantando, ele segurou seu braço.

- É importante. - falou o ruivo.

- Não importa, não mereces nem que eu lhe dirijas a palavra. - falou cultamente, tentando soar o mais fria possível, puxou o braço e saiu da biblioteca.

X

- Ocupada? - perguntou sentando ao seu lado na sala comunal.

- Pra você, Sim! - falou a morena olhado para o outro lado.

- Fazendo o que? - perguntou exasperado.

- Respirando. - falou puxando o ar, ele bufou. - Agora CAI FORA. - gritou, ele saiu.

X

- Devia dar uma chance dele se explicar. - falou a ruiva sorrindo.

- Se você chega-se e ouvi-se que uma das suas colegas de quarto ficou com o seu namorado, você daria uma chance dele se explicar? - perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Não, mas você é mais sens... - foi interrompida.

- Mas tenho coração, mande o imbecil do seu irmão me deixar em paz. - disse a morena saindo.

X

- Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please. - cantava alto a morena a fim de abaixar os berros que vinha do campo de quadribol.

- Sabe que não vai consegui. - ouviu a voz de Draco Malfoy atrás de si.

- Não custa tentar. - falou se sentando no chão exausta.

- Cansou de ouvir que o Wesley é o rei? Antes você gostava. - riu o loiro sentando ao seu lado.

- Nunca gostei, na verdade. - ela falou frustrada. - Ainda não me xingou hoje, é um milagre. - ela falou rindo.

- Estou com pena de você. - ele riu.

- É melhor que nada. - suspirou pesadamente.

- Sabe uma pessoa pode não conseguir abafar isso, mas quem sabe, duas consigam. - ele sorriu de lado. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. - Ah, Granger. Vamos, não vou lhe xingar, nem fazer nada de ruim.

- Não sei. - falou mexendo a boca.

- Façamos um acordo, você canta comigo, vira minha "amiga", você faz ciúmes ao Ronald, e eu me vingo do meu pai. - ela o olhou sem entender. - Digamos que meu pai te odeia, e eu quero ser seu amigo, para o irritar. - ele sorriu vitorioso.

- Amizade de interesses? - ela levantou uma sobrancelha e ele assentiu. - Tudo bem, será uma vingança mutua.

- Hogwarts, Hogwarts. - começou o loiro e a morena acompanhou - Teach us something please, Whether we be old and bald. - eles iam cantando mais alto. - Or young with scabby knees, Our heads could do with filling. - eles ficaram de pé e gritavam. - with some interesting stuff, For now they're bare and full of air, - eles continuavam a cantar, cada vez mais alto, até abafarem o som. - Dead flies and bits of fluff, So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot, - eles já estavam se esgoelando. - Just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot. - assim que terminaram começaram a rir desesperadamente.

- Isso foi engraçado. - ela falou se jogando no chão.

- Nem me fala. - ele falou se jogando ao lado dela, logo se levantou. - Tchau Granger, nos vemos amanhã, temos poção. Que tal matarmos um pouco o Weasley, sente comigo na aula. - ela sorriu e se sentou.

- Certo, até amanhã. - ele saiu.

X

- HERMIONE JANE GRANGER. - gritou Rony no salão comunal.

- Meu nome. - disse a morena se levantando.

- POR QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA SENTANDA COM O MALFOY? - rosnou ele irritado.

- NÃO É DA SUA CONTA! - falou revoltada.

- TRAIDORA. - falou irado o ruivo.

- TRAIDORA NADA. EU NÃO FIZ NADA DE ERRADO. - gritou mais revoltada ainda. - QUE EU ME LEMBRE O IDIOTA QUE ME TRAIU FOI VOCÊ. - berrou sentindo os olhos marejados. - DESDE QUE VOCÊ BEIJOU A VADIA LOIRA, VOCÊ NÃO TEM NADA COM A MINHA VIDA. - saiu correndo.

X

- VOCÊ É UM ESTUPIDA LILÁ BROWN. - berrava a ruiva revoltada. - DESTRUIDORA DE LARES. - foi nessa hora que a ruiva recebeu um belo tapa na cara.

- Nunca, ouviu bem, NUNCA mais me chame de destruidora de lares. - rosnou a ruiva.

- ESTUPEFAÇA. - veio do fim do corredor da varinha de um ruivo. - NUNCA MAIS LILÁ BROWN, OUSE FAZER QUALQUER COISA, AMEAÇAR QUALQUER UM, OU DIRECIONAR A PALAVRAR A QUALQUER UM QUE SEJA UM WEASLEY, INCLUINDO AMIGOS E DECENDENTES. - o ruivo estava irado. - POR SUA CULPA, HERMIONE ESTÁ COM RAIVA DE MIM. EU NÃO SOU BURRO. - ele estava vermelho de ódio. - EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ SUMA BROWN, SUMA DA MINHA VIDA, SUA VADIA! - falou puxando o braço da ruiva e saindo.

- Então, você não beijou a Lilá? - perguntou a ruiva confusa.

- Não, eu nunca trairia a Hermione. - falou o ruivo olhando para os pés.

- Então como... ? - a expressão da ruiva foi de terror. - ELA PRECISA SABER.

- Eu já tentei dizer a ela, eu encontrei um pouco na bolsa da Brown, e descobri quem foi. - falou ele com os olhos em chamas.

- E quem foi? - perguntou a ruiva com os olhos pegando fogo.

X

- Weasley is our king, Weasley is our king. - cantava o moreno no caminho para o almoço.

- HARRY CALA A BOCA! - berrou a morena ao seu lado.

- Desculpa Mih, mas é que essa música fica na cabeça. - falou mexendo a cabeça e cantando o ritmo.

- Arg. - bufou a garota em quanto entravam no grande salão. Sentou na primeira cadeira livre, com Harry ao seu lado, logo chegaram Ronald e Pansy Parkinson conversando alegremente, os olhos da garota queimaram em fogo, Pansy beijou a bochecha do ruivo e saiu em direção a mesa de sonserina, o ruivo foi andando até a mesa de grifinória e sentou ao lado de Harry.

- Onde está a Ginny? - perguntou Harry, mas Hermione não deu importância, ficou olhando para a garota que falava alegremente com o Malfoy, que tinha uma cara de tédio, ela colocou sua xícara atrás da mesa, logo deu para ver ela derrubando algo e se abaixar para pegar, mas quando subiu acabou derrubando a xícara do loiro ao lado. Ela leu nos lábios da menina um desculpa e depois entregar uma outra xícara ao loiro, a mesma xícara que colocara a pouco atrás da mesa, ele bebeu o liquido e revirou os olhos, a garota virou para a mesa da grifinória, e Hermione viu seu olhar bater em Rony que também a olhava, ela piscou e ele levantou, e subiu na mesa, colocou a varinha no pescoço.

- UM MINUTO DA ATENÇÃO DE VOCÊS. - falou sorrindo.

X

_**Minutos antes:**_

- Você ta a cara da Pansy. - falou o ruivo rindo.

- Cala a boca Rony. Prendeu ela direito? - perguntou a menina olhando-o severamente.

- Sim, exatamente na hora certa ela vai ser solta. - falou com um sorriso vitorioso. - Eles merecem isso.

- Eu sei. - eles entraram no grande salão, ela se despediu do ruivo e foi para o lado do loiro, sentou ao seu lado e sorriu.

- Draquinho. - de o sorriso mais verdadeiro que conseguiu.

- Olá Parkinson. - ele rolou os olhos, ela segurou a xícara que estava em sua frente, e colocou no colo.

- Então, vai para Hogmeade com quem? - perguntou sorrindo provocativamente, e derrubou o brinco. Se abaixou para pegar, e derramou o conteúdo do frasco que tinha na capa no suco de abobora. E se levantou, derrubando "acidentalmente" a xícara do loiro. - Ai, me desculpa. Toma fica com a minha que eu pego outra para mim. - falou entregando a xícara. O loiro deu de ombros e bebeu o liquido na xícara, ela piscou para o ruivo.

X

- EU PEÇO QUE DRACO MALFOY VENHA AQUI. - falou o ruivo com um sorriso gigante. O loiro levantou uma sobrancelha e foi.

- O que você quer Weasley? - falou entediado.

- Respostas. - disse rindo, o loiro riu.

- Vamos lá. - revirou os olhos.

- Já beijou Lilá Brown?

- Já. - na mesma hora colocou as duas mãos na boca e arregalou os olhos.

- Já bebeu polissuco? - perguntou sorrindo, o veritateum fez realmente efeito.

- Já. - ele estava em pânico.

- Fale a verdade Draco Malfoy, o que foi que aconteceu no dia em que eu supostamente beijei Lilá Brown na frente de todo o grande salão? - Draco tentou inutilmente não dizer.

- Eu bebi poção polissuco e me transformei em você, beijei a Brown assim que a Granger chegou, e depois fui embora. - ele queria se degolar.

- E por que fez isso? - perguntou rindo.

- Por que eu estou apaixonado por Hermione Granger. - ele definitivamente não estava se sentindo bem.

- Deve-se está perguntando o que está acontecendo com você. - o loiro assentiu. - A resposta chega em três, dois, um. - a porta do grande salão foi aberta, e apareceu uma Pansy Parkinson com roupas grifinórias revoltada, ele apontou com o queixo para outra que se transformava em Ginny Weasley. - Poção Polissuco, pode ser usado para várias coisas sabia? - ele riu, e desceu da mesa. - Minerva pode me dar vinte detenções, mas eu precisava fazer isso. - disse ele para a diretora da grifinória, depois disso andou até a porta do grande salão, olhou para Hermione pedindo que o seguisse e saiu.

A morena levantou-se e começou a seguir o ruivo discretamente, todos estavam chocados. Quando percebeu que passava pela terceira vez no mesmo corredor sabia para onde estava indo. A porta apareceu magicamente, e ele abriu a porta, dando passagem a ela, que assim que entrou ficou deslumbrada com o lugar, que estava todo enfeitado com pétalas de rosas, com pufes, e luz de velas, um lugar definitivamente romântico, e sem segundas intenções (N/A: Mostrando o amor puro gente, não tinha uma cama, só pufes.) ouviu a porta se fechar, e logo sentiu mãos em sua cintura a abraçando por trás.

- Acho que alguém me deve desculpas. - sussurrou no ouvido da morena. - e explicações. - beijou o pescoço da morena, que virou e o encarou.

- Tem razão. - falou o abraçando, tinha os olhos marejado. - Me desculpa. - falou em seu ouvido. Ele a abraçou fortemente, mas logo a afastou, ela o olhou com uma expressão confusa, ele segurou sua mão e foi até os pufes, sentando em um, e ela sentou no outro.

- Pronto, agora eu quero uma explicação, sobre o por que de você ta andando com o Malfoy. - falou cruzando as mão e olhando-a seriamente. Ela riu.

- _Andava_. - corrigiu a morena e o ruivo riu. - Vamos dizer que nos fizemos um acordo uma amizade de interesses, ele me disse que queria ser meu amigo para revoltar o pai, mas estava bem claro que ele mentiu, queria me conquistar, e eu tinha meus interesses em troca. - falou ficando vermelha.

- E que interesses eram esses, posso saber? - riu o ruivo.

- Fazer ciúmes a você. - falou olhando para baixo, o sorriso do ruivo aumentou drasticamente, ele ficou de pé, e a puxou pelo braço, fazendo os corpos se colarem.

- Eu te amo. - falou ao pé do ouvido da morena. Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço do ruivo e sorriu.

- Eu também. - beijou o namorado. - Weasley is my king, Weasley is my king. - falou no ouvido do ruivo.

- Ei, é Weasley is our king. - ele selou a namorada.

- Na verdade não, você é só meu. Meu Rei. - beijou o namorado demoradamente. - Weasley is my king, Weasley is my king. - no final, não importa o que aconteça, você acaba gostando da música grudenta, nem que tenha que mudar um pouco.

**FIM!**


End file.
